


[VID] Every Day is Halloween in the Pegasus Galaxy

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Video, eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come into my hive ship, little boys and girls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Every Day is Halloween in the Pegasus Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Length: 2:35  
> Music: "Halloween" by Stephen Lynch  
> Beta: A thousand thanks to yevgenie and usomitai. Any remaining rough spots are probably because I didn't listen to their advice.
> 
> Once upon a time I envisioned a Wraith-POV vid set to this song. Lo, it has come to pass.
> 
> (Also, I don't think you need to know much about SGA to watch this.)

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/90467724>

  

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYEhBj7M9xk>

   

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/8nz1fn7tf87rgz8/halloween_deinterlaced.mp4)

  

LYRICS

Thinking of all the cool creatures that I will meet on this night  
Ghosts and goblins and witches roaming the streets in moonlight  
Bowls of candy and goodies, delicious and waiting in store  
The sound of cute little footsteps as they approach my front door 

Letting the children inside to drink beers  
Razor blades hidden in Three Musketeers  
Screams from the basement of kids begging to be set free  
That's what Halloween means to me 

Tightening the clamps that are holding their little heads so tight  
Putting my lips to their ears as I whisper, "Please - don't fight"  
I promise I'll let you go home if you swear not to tell a soul  
Well I'll just untie these - I'm kidding  
Now where is my chainsaw, let's rock and roll 

A pinch of your brother, a teaspoon of you  
With the head of your sister would make a good stew  
I'd give you a taste but your tongue's in the stew - irony  
That's what Halloween means to me 

Trick or treat, smell my feet  
Give me something good to eat  
Trick or treat, smell my feet  
Give me someone good to eat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/184035.html>


End file.
